Por ellos
by HoliBoli
Summary: Bueh, leanlo c:
1. Chapter 1

Holaaaaa, bueno, es mi primer fic publicado en esta pagina. Y nada espero que lo disfruten c:

Y como ya saben "Hey Arnold" no me pertenecen, ni ninguno de sus personajes a menos que sean creados por mi :3

Después de mucho tiempo, ahí se encontraba ella, nuevamente caminando con el ceño fruncido, y un sentimiento de frustración, llevaba caminando por más de cinco cuadras y aun así su ira no concretaba salir de su interior.

-Maldita vida, maldita infancia y maldito el mundo- gritaba sin ninguna vergüenza, se sentó en la orilla de la vereda y suspiro profundamente - Todo es culpa de él, estoy harta- se sintió afligida, hasta que de repente una graciosa idea apareció por su mente - Ya se... - dijo levantándose- me levantare y esperare a que un estúpido auto me atropelle - expreso con las manos al aire y colocándose al medio de la pista, hasta que un sonido le bloqueo todos los sentidos y de igual manera una luz le cegaba la vista...

Por otro lado de la ciudad, el apuesto psicólogo de ojos verdes salía prácticamente saltando de su primera entrevista, era su primer trabajo y después de 5 años sentado en una universidad, le dieron su primera oportunidad de trabajar en un colegio, aunque no era la gran cosa era su primera oportunidad. Subió apresurado a su auto, obsequiado por sus padres, coloco la música a todo volumen y se dirigió a su cálido hogar. Siendo aproximadamente las 10 de la noche, no le sorprendió el recibir una llamada de sus padres para saber el porqué de su retraso.

-¿En dónde estás? - le contesto el teléfono activado con las manos libres.

-¿Hermanita, cual es el motivo de tu grata llamada? - sarcástico, como siempre lo fue con ella.

-Ya te lo dije sordo cabezón, mama te busca como una histérica - al escuchar aquellas palabras distrajeron lo suficiente a Arnold que no pudo visualizar a la jovencita que se paró en medio de la pista.

-¡Mierda! - grito frenando automáticamente.

-Arnold, ¿que pasa?- susurro la voz del teléfono asustada por la expresión del muchacho.

-Luego te llamo- y finalizo la llamada, para luego salir de su auto - Puedo preguntar, ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? - se dirigió a la joven mientras en su rostro se formaba un gesto de incredulidad.

-¿Hablas conmigo?

-Eres la única chica parada en medio de la pista, casi te atropello y te atreves a preguntar si me dirijo a ti?

-Cálmate cabezón, es un país libre y no le paso nada a tu auto.

-¿Estas fumada? Si eso debe ser, todos ustedes lo hacen - comenzó a hablar solo, moviendo de manera extrañas sus manos.

-¿Y luego yo soy la fumada?, me iré, adiós cabezón.

-Espera - grito corriendo detrás de ella - Tu no te iras, yo te llevare - y tomándola de la mano la llevo al pequeño auto, aunque no se esperaba la reacción de la chica.

-¿Que es lo que te sucede? No quiero que me lleves, quien sea que seas, y no me vuelvas a tocar porque si no… - hasta que fijo su miraba en el pequeño auto que llevaba el joven, y recapacitando ya que se sentía algo cansada, cambiando su semblante a una sonrisa malévola se dirigió al chico que aun la miraba con culpabilidad- Pensándolo mejor... ya que tal vez no quieres una multa verdad?, porque note que venias hablando por teléfono, verdad? - Él asintió inmediatamente - Bien... llévame a donde yo te lo pida- luego de ello subióágilmente al asiento del copiloto dejando a Arnold embobado por no entender la situación, para luego volver su vista al auto y por ultimo dirigirse a él, sabiendo de por sí que había tenido la mala idea de pensar que se podía disculpar con aquella chica al querer llevarla a su casa.

CONTINUARA...


	2. Chapter 2

Holaaaa, bueno aquí estoy otra vez, y quiero agradecer a Yakii-586 y a Eidryn, la verdad es que tenía muchas dudas si continuar la historia o no, pero gracias a ustedes la terminare, perdonen la tardanza, estuve un poco desconectada de todo por los estudios, pero sin más aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que les guste c:

Las grandes cortinas de aquella casa se movían con rapidez gracias al viento de esa noche, deambulaba de un lado al otro debido a la ausencia de su hermano, cansada y rendida de caminar se sentó en un pequeño sofá, y comenzó a mordisquear una de sus uñas debido a las enormes ganas que tenia de patear y abrazar al mismo tiempo, se levantó como un rayo cuando oyó el ruido proveniente de la puerta de entrada.

-¿Qué es lo que te sucede? - le grito acercándose a él - Llevo tres horas, tres malditas horas, esperándote.

-Lo sé, pero...

- No me des excusas, sabes lo importante que es para ella, te estuvo esperando – expresó la muchacha de cabello castaño, mientras el rubio fijaba su mirada en la cena, que debido al frio estaría casi congelada, y sintiéndose el hombre más miserable e idiota del planeta se sentó en el sofá el cual se encontraba anteriormente su hermana, mientras se tomaba la cara con ambas manos.

-Soy un maldito idiota, lo se Anna, no tienes que ser así conmigo.

-Tú no debiste ser así con ella, después de mucho la podemos ver y no te apareces.

- Lo sé, todo fue por esa maldita mocosa que casi atropello

- ¿Que tú qué? – especulo al escuchar la confesión de su hermano.

-Es que cuando venía, había una niña, se paró en medio de la pista y luego...

Flashback

-Ya que me llevaras, quiero que vayas a este lugar- le indico mediante un croquis en una hoja de papel. Arnold al ver las notas de aquella chica palideció.

- Es necesario, es decir, sé que me ofrecí a llevarte, pero ¿tiene que ser ahí?

-Escucha cabezón, no solo me llevaras, sino me traerás de regreso.

-Pero...

-No me digas nada, eso te pasa por andar distraído y casi asesinar a una adolescente- dijo luego que Arnold arranco el auto al saber que la rubia no daría su brazo a torcer. Siguió su camino al lugar indicado en silencio hasta que noto como la chica se distraía con un pequeño adorno que ocultaba el muchacho en la parte de la cajuela, y si, la chica había revisado todo sin autorización y consentimiento del dueño.

- ¿Qué es esto? No había visto esto desde que tenía... 5 años - le mostro un pequeño recuerdo del día de la madre que había encontrado en la cajuela.

-Ese fue... el único regalo que no pude darle a mi madre- el semblante del rostro le cambio cuando fijo su vista en aquel regalo.

-Entiendo, es lindo a pesar de todo - coloco el adorno en su sitio y volvió su vista a la ventana, mientras en el rostro del rubio se formó una cálida sonrisa por aquel comentario. El resto del camino ambos fueron callados y sin dirigirse alguna mirada.

Cuando llegaron finalmente, ella bajo de manera acelerada del auto pero al recordar al rubio se regresó al auto.

-Tu castigo termino, puedes irte a tu casa - dio media vuelta y metió sus manos a los bolsillos que su casaca.

-Oye... espera como...

-No te preocupes cabeza de balón, tengo alguien esperándome- y luego de esto la silueta de la chica se perdió en medio de la oscuridad de esa hermosa playa.

FIN FLASHBACK

-Y luego se fue, desapareció, en medio de la nada, como si... no lo puedo entender.

-¿Y si era un fantasma? - Pregunto Anna quien desde el inicio de la historia no había podido despegar ni un ojo del rostro de su hermano.

-¿Tienes mucho sueño verdad? - mostro una sonrisa de medio lado al decir esto.

-La verdad es que si, bueno, me iré a dormir y deberías hacerlo tu también, te veo mañana hermanito - le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego se dirigió a su dormitorio.

Después de haberse alejado del auto del muchacho, camino hasta la figura que se distinguía entre la oscuridad.

- ¿Y que haces aquí, cabeza de zepelín?- se acercó al pelinegro de tez morena.

-Vine a ver a mama - respondió sonriendo al sentir los brazos de la chica a su lado.

-Que yo sepa, tu madre esta abrigada en tu casa, junto a tus hermanos y tu padre, no en una playa.

-Sabes que no me refiero a la mía.

-¿Debería agradecértelo? - dijo cruzada de brazos.

-¿Robert hizo algo malo de nuevo, no?

-Ya sabes los mocosos de hoy en día, a veces... tan solo quisiera que ellos estuvieran aquí, el que estemos solos él y yo... hará que me suicide algún día.

-No puedes hacer eso.

-¿De qué hablas tonto? - aguantando unas pequeñas sonrisas.

-No podrías hacerlo.

-¿Ahora dirás que no puedes vivir sin mí? - con un tono acido aguantando aún más las ganas de reírse. Causando una enorme carcajada en el chico.

-Nunca podre ser romántico contigo, ¿verdad? - expreso pasando sus brazos por los hombros de la chica.

-Me aburriría demasiado, creo que ya los visite lo suficiente, es hora de regresar - y dirigiéndose al camino de regreso, tomo la mano del chico.

Corrió hasta el último piso donde se dictaba su clase, sabia de más que estaba llegando tarde, pero que podía hacer él, la hora no podía retroceder. Toco la puerta y exhausto por la carrera para llegar al salón entro sin ninguna preocupación.

-Bien señor Pataki, ya que nos honra con su presencia, podría por favor resolver el primer examen del pizarrón.

-La verdad es que...- recordó que tenía que relajarse, no podía, no podía dejar que lo volvieran a castigar, su hermana lo mataría, y no quería generarle más problemas de los que ya tenía - tuve un problema para resolverlo.

-Estoy seguro señor Pataki, que podrá resolverlo sin ningún problema - insistió el profesor.

-Lo vuelvo a repetir señor, no lo puedo hacer.

-Bien señor Pataki, en todo caso tendré que obligarlo a acercarse al pizarrón.

- Que no lo puedo resolver, ¿acaso esta sordo? - grito sacando todo lo guardo en su interior. Luego de ello el profesor sonrió ante su respuesta.

Y como todas las veces, terminaba en la dirección dando vueltas de un lado para el otro.

-Señor Pataki, ya puede pasar - indico la secretaria del plantel. Camino por los pasillos que ya conocía de memoria y llego a la oficina del director.

- Señor Pataki, es la tercera vez.

-Es gracioso señor, yo voy escuchando señor Pataki como cinco veces en el día de hoy.

-Veo que se encuentra de muy buen humor hoy - dijo mirando al chico que se había sentado al frente de su escritorio - Me pregunto qué sentiría su hermana cuando sepa de su castigo...

- Señor, disculpe, pero... habrá alguna forma que mi hermana no venga aquí, no quiero causarle más problemas... - suplico mirando al hombre de edad avanzada directamente a los ojos - Por favor... - si se estaba arrastrando, pero por su hermana, haría todo.

-Está bien, acérquese a la puerta que se encuentra en la enfermería, el señor Shortman lo ayudara con cualquier inconveniente.

Continuará...

Dejen sus reviews(?), nos vemos en el próximo cap :3


End file.
